Cool ocean breeze
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Monica was just helping a innocent Italian girl and now she's been kidnapped by Pirates! And is she falling for the first mate? Fem!Germany Pirate!England and First Mate!America Rated T for England's potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

The cool ocean breeze cooled Monica's face and the salty smell of the sea wafted into her nose, it would be considered peaceful only issue was Monica was tied to a pole on a pirate ship and was getting hungry lustful looks from the crew. Man is this she gets for being helpful? Kidnapped and most likely raped and killed by pirates. Why did she have to help that Italian girl? 'No' she told herself 'I had to help that girl or she would be in her place, she couldn't sit and watch her get attacked.' Monica looked down ignoring the pirate crew waiting to see what they would do to her until they all went silent; she looked up showing no emotion on her face. There smirking down at her was a man she assumed was the captain, he was tall with short messy blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb towing over Monica. Said girl showed no sign of fear as she did when she was taken onto the ship.

"Well love" the captain started Monica noticed from his accent he was British.

"My men say you attacked them while they were having a little fun is that true?" Monica glared at him "If you call sexually harassing an innocent girl fun then yes I did." The pirate gave a huff of amusement and lifted her chin "you've got guts but you know love…" he was cut off by Monica biting his finger causing the captain to jerk his hand back examining it. Monica put a sly grin on her face who knew the pirate was such a wimp. He glared down at the girl 'she's an odd one the first who wasn't scared, who is she and she has the nerve to bite me!' and idea popped onto the captain's head causing him to grin. "Alfred, take her to my cabin I'll take care of her there" some of the crew gave disappointed looks leaving with the captain leaving you alone with a young man. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes he had a look of pity in his eyes which Monica had really not expected. He approached her cautiously carefully untying the ropes binding her. "I'm sorry for my brother he can be…aggressive at times, are you alright?" 'Wow he is really kind but what if it's a trick' Monica thought to herself 'but something's different about him' "Ja I'm fine danke. Wait brother?" Monica stared at the man awestruck; he gave a nervous chuckle as he finished untying her. He helped her up and kissed her hand lightly "yes he's my brother but doesn't really act like it"

This made Monica blush 'he's so…gentlemanly, if I didn't know better I would say I'm falling for him. No!' she told herself 'he's a pirate and the captain's brother no less! But I have to admit he's very handsome.' "miss?" the young man, Alfred was it? Pulled you out of your thoughts "May I know your name?" Monica was hesitant but decided to tell him "Monica" He gave a warm smile. "Lovely it suits you, and as you might have heard before I'm Alfred" Monica gave him an awkward smile that made a dark blush spread across his face. Alfred couldn't help it, ever since she was brought on the ship Alfred hear his heart pounding in his chest a blush grew across his face, not a perverted blush like the others, but one of pure adoration. He wouldn't lie to himself he was smitten with her, her intense eyes that reminded him of the sea her short boyish blonde hair and he couldn't help but love her chest. But just now that smile he just gave her it was certain now, he was in love with Monica.

* * *

What did you think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred coughed trying to calm himself down "I'm sorry that I have to take you to my brother's cabin but orders are orders." Monica gave a scowl but her expression softened when she saw the regret in Alfred eyes'. Am I really opening up to him? He is so sweet and kind though and he really seems to care about me. Maybe…maybe he isn't so bad.' Monica grabbed Alfred's hand gaining his attention "I'll be fine, I'm a tough girl as you can see" she gave him a reassuring smile that made his cheeks turn a light pink. "Yea I guess you're right, but just so you know I'm coming to check on you after Arthur leaves." Monica smiled "I'm looking forward to it" so with that the two were off to the captain's cabin.

When the two arrived in front of the wooden door Alfred turned to Monica and gave her a quick peck on the lips "good luck" was all he said before disappearing. Monica blushed a deep shade of crimson red and lightly touched her lips where Alfred kissed her. Monica then quickly shook her head; she had to focus on what was happening right in front of her. She took a deep breath and knocked in the door "come in" a voice called, Monica opened the door raveling the captain sitting at his desk staring at a map. He turned to her and a frown made its way onto his face "now wretch who do you think you are? Embarrassing me in front of my crew like that." He approached her and grabbed her wrist making her wince. She glared at him "and? I am not afraid of pirates, do what you want to me kill me even you can't break me." The captain smirked "I was hopping you'd say that." He threw Monica onto the bed and tied her hands to the head board. Monica struggled against her restraint which made Arthur smirk, "now love I will take what is most dear to you and you will forever be mine." Monica's eyes' widened as she thrashed around trying to loosen the ropes binding her.

Arthur leaned down and kissed Monica's neck and one thing led to another. All that can be told is that moans and thuds came from the cabin all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred paced around his cabin anxiously he could hear the moans and groans coming from the room across the hall and ever noise made him want to vomit. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door so he quickly rushed to answer it. But when he opened the door he was met with the sight he did not want to see most; his brother was standing there fixing his clothes. "Y-Yes captain?" Alfred asked truly trying not to puke, Arthur looked up at him "I'm putting you in charge of the girl, don't let her out of your sight and don't you or the crew even think about touching her" he said buttoning his last button. He then turned to go to the deck, as soon as he was out of sight Alfred quickly rushed to Monica's side. When he entered the room he saw Monica with her head in her hands and was sobbing. Alfred slumped his shoulders, now Monica could never go back home she was no longer a virgin. No land man would want her and her family would most likely disown her as well. He silently approached Monica and put his arm on either sides of her and held her close. Monica stiffened but then relaxed at the gentle touch and cried into Alfred's chest.

Monica cried for quite some time but when her intense sobbing stopped Alfred pulled her back so he could see her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and she still had tears running down her face, he wiped them away gently. "Monica it will be alright, I won't let him harm you now" he said stroking her cheek. Monica leaned into the comforting touch "thank you" she said "Monica I am going to get you out of here I promise, you are too sweet and kind and beautiful to receive such treatment." Monica blushed and looked up at him "how? I have nowhere else to go, no man will take me." She said her voice cracking "Monica even if the world rejects you I won't, you are by far the most beautiful, brave, and intelligent women I have ever met. And I know we haven't known each other long and I was the one who brought you here, I love you" Monica had tears gushing down her face, she didn't know why nor did she care why her heart told her he was the one but it did, Monica knew from the moment she saw the pity and sorrow in his eyes, she knew he was the one.

"Alfred I love you too" she said trying to calm herself down. Alfred let out a relieved sigh "thank goodness I was afraid you would reject me because I was a pirate" he lovingly kissed Monica's cheeks then her forehead and her lips ever so carefully. Monica kissed back her body was exhausted and sore but she didn't care because Alfred was here comforting her, protecting her, loving her, and that everything would be alright.


End file.
